Field
The present disclosure generally relates to coaxial cable preparation and, more particularly, to coring augers, tools, methods, and connectors for preparing an end of a coaxial cable for introduction of a flowable medium into the end.
Technical Background
A coaxial cable includes an inner conductor, a dielectric surrounding the inner conductor, and an outer conductor surrounding the dielectric. In some circumstances, it may be desirable to separate and remove the dielectric and inner conductor from the outer conductor. For example, in situations where new fiber optic cable is to be laid in a neighborhood with an existing coaxial cable infrastructure, it may be less expensive and quicker to run the fiber optic cable through the existing coaxial cable infrastructure. In order to run fiber optic cable through an existing coaxial cable infrastructure, the dielectric and inner conductor must be separated and removed from the outer conductor, leaving behind the outer conductor through which the fiber optic cable may be installed.
Accordingly, a need exists for tools, methods, and connectors for preparing an end of a coaxial cable for introduction of a flowable medium into the end.